1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a power control circuit of power control signal. In particular, to a power control circuit that applies between the chipset and the power interface controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the importance of the environmental protection and power efficiency, advanced configuration and power interface (ACPI) standard had became a necessary standard, i.e. standard that the motherboard is necessary to support.
However, it's not definitely that chipset designed by every company (south bridge chip and north bridge chip) all support advanced configuration and power interface controller standard (hereinafter called power interface controller or ACPI controller). In the conventional technology, ACPI controller always adjusts the power supply of the host system according to two control signals (known as S3 and S5). But chipsets without supporting ACPI standard can't simultaneously provide S3 and S5 control signals, which means can't directly control ACPI controller to adjust power supply state of the host system.